thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Nasagori
Omega also refers to a class of Nasagori clone. See here. Omega was a Nasagori clone responsible for most of the events of The Fall of Gods 1. He planned to give all of Earth's inhabitants superpowers, throwing the world into potential chaos. Upon this plan's ruin, he threw the Earth into the Void. It took the combined efforts of the Earth's strongest supers to defeat him. History A Terrible Evil Omega's exact beginnings remain unknown. It was likely he was formed in a manner similar to other Nasgori clones. Whatever the case, it was intially believed he was asigned to Earth to conduct Collective duties. Omega and the other Nasagori's related to Earth had been present since before the development of man. There is speculation that the Collective helped inspire man's religions. Omega likely played a role in Collective experiments, insuring that they went according to schedule. The Collective is responsible for the developments of super powers in man. It has been since revealed that Omega was operating rogue from the Collective. The exact period of time he was rogue, if there was ever a time he wasn't, has not been revealed. Omega's powers allowed him to assume the shape of a seven headed dragon. He must have done so at some point in Earth's history to inspire fear. The Christian religion took his shape into their Bible to be the creature known as Leviathan. The exact extent of the Collective's tampering is unknown for large parts of Earth's history. Only a few areas are known. At some point in the Middle Ages, Omega rampaged across Italy with an army of genetic mutations, percieved by the Romans as demons. Whether Omega did so on Collective prerogative is unknown, though unlikely. Never the less, Omega ravaged Italy threatening to destroy them all. It was likely he would have succeded, were it not for the combined efforts of Daniel and Letholdus Cain. Upon confronting them, Omega split himself into two different creatures and battled them both. Daniel fought Omega wielding Famulatus, a supernatural sword, and gave his life to defeat that portion of Omega. Letholdus also defeated his portion of Omega, seeming to rid the world of the threat. However, Omega had not been killed only setback. Omega and the Collective's history afterwards is vague. It is likely they continued experiments in other parts of the Earth. In the Time Before Fall of Gods At some point in the early 1980's, Omega and other Nasagori's had begun their plan to give powers to all of Earth's people. This was to be the endgame for Earth's experiments. The plotting didn't go unnoticed by powerful human organizations, such as the CLASSIFIED and Romans. By 1991, Connor Cain had begun to gather people to hunt down and stop the Nasagori plot. At this point, noteworthy clones such as Beta and Mentar had emerged as powers in Earth's Collective operations. In 1997, Connor and his fighters made their attack on a Collective base within the Amazon Jungle. This put's an effective end to their experiments there. For the next two years, Connor's group destroy the Nasagori land game and experiments. Omega allows Mentar and other Collective members to attempt to deal with the problem, with no success. In December of 1999, Omega decides to confront them directly. He wields his dragon form and easily defeats them. As he prepares to kill them, an unknown genetic flaw in his design causes him to implode, effectively destroying the last of the Collective's ground game. Connor and his group assume themselves victorious. Omega's flaw didn't destroy him though. It returned him to a fetal state, weakened. Mentar takes his genetic remnants back into space and places him in a rebuilder chamber. Omega spends the next twenty years within the chamber, rebuilding his power. The Fall of Gods 1 Though Omega had spent the last twenty years having his body rebuilt, he continued to hand out orders to the lower clones. Beta and Mentar were able to rebuild the Collective's plans through the empire of Londim. Omega is eventualy moved to a facility within the HUNT base. Omega continues to direct things as he grows closer to completion. In Spetember of 2022, the young Snowflake runs into his chamber as he is close to completion, waking him early. Omega is prepared to keep her for Beta, but decides to let her go in exchange for her DNA. Omega soon awakens and uses this DNA to form the clone Gaia. Now that Omega is full rejuvenated, he plans to carry out the Collective's closing plans for Earth. He rids of Beta and takes his place, while manipulating Reznov to help carry out Earth's Genesis. The war iniated between Londim and other nations provides the perfect cover for the endgame. However, as Omega prepares to fly to the highest point of the Earth to finish the plan, the Roman government shoots down the ship with the important equipment, sending Omega into pure rage. The End of a Monster Omega reaches the greatest rage of his lifetime. His frustration at having his plans for Earth foiled right before frutition is too much for him. He proceeds to turn into his Beast form and rampages across the Earth, destroying several key cities of the world powers. His actions cripple the global economy. Once Omega learns that Reznov has been killed by the heroes, he takes the Earth into the Void, intent on destroying them all. Without his scales, Omega is stunned and open to attack. The Band combines their powers into one single strike, destroying Omega. Upon his death, the Earth is freed from the Void. Unexpected to Omega, a woman was granted some form of power by White Nasagori. Bernadette's powers also her to take the Band into the Void alive. Within the Void the Earth has been broken apart. The Band confronts the seven headed Beast form of Omega. Omega fights all out against those who ruined his plans. While the heroes deal some damage, Omega maintains the advantage. Omega prepares to finish the heroes, when Connor Cain sacrifices himself to destroy Omega's tough skin. Legacy *Omega's attacks upon the Earth crippled the global economy. This very well may have led to the rise of Rome's current global power. *Upon Omega's destruction, the Londim Empire broke apart. Britain and Germany became their own countries. *Omega has been the most powerful being seen within FOG1 and FOG2 sofar. Category:Characters Category:Nasagori Clone